Don't Hold Your Heart In Your Mouth
by Tammy456
Summary: Four bodies. Four cities. All with the heart cut out. Shawn , Gus and new addition Alexis are on the case. But when her new friends are in danger can Alexis step up to the plate and save them. (This is the second time this story has been put up because it wasn't working ... sorry if you have seen it before.) PLEASE COMMENT because I'm thinking of doing a sequel.
1. Chapter 1 - The New One

**Chapter 1 – The new one**

Monday

The office wasn't that impressive considering that these people were supposed to be the best and only 'psychic' private detectives in America. The green print letters on the window beckoned Alexis inside. She entered the office to find two men arguing about the merits and disadvantages of pineapples.

Alexis dropped her duffel bag on the brown leather sofa and she examined the two men; they were both different in appearance (one was had pale skin with brown hedgehog hair and the other had chocolate coloured skin with a gleaming bald head) and it was definitely evident that neither of them was an alpha male.

It took at least twenty seconds for the men to notice they had company; the dark man stepped forward and in a smooth (and slightly deep) voice said, "Hello…I'm Gus". He leant in to shake her hand but was interjected by the other man who immediately introduced himself as Shawn Spencer, Psychic extraordinaire.

"Do you remember who I am?" Alexis asked.

The men looked at each other and then Shawn turned to her and said, "Oh yes … you're the writing student who has chosen to do a series of essays and articles about me explaining the common misconception about psychics."

"Wow, you remembered the exact specifications of my visit to the letter."

"That's what I'm here for. And may I ask what common misconception it is?"

"Why of course it's that you are in fact a fake."

Shawn felt a little hurt by what she had said to him and (even though she was correct about him) he was going to prove her wrong.

"Oh really? … Would you like a free demonstration of my psychic ability?"

"Be my guest." She said waving her hand as the show his performance space.

Shawn looked Alexis over like she was a piece of meat and with his hand to his temple and the scrunch of his eyes he said, "You are right handed, you have three siblings, two brothers and a sister – born in December, January and May, your middle names are Ella and Dee and … your natural hair colour is brown and definitely not blonde." (At the moment Alexis had long straight cut blonde hair – it matched her blue eyes).

Alexis pondered her response to this and said, "You're absolutely correct and you have an amazing ability-" before she could finish her sentence Shawn and Gus were high fiving each other "—for investigative work and deduction." (That cut their celebration short.)

"Huh?" Shawn slurred.

"Well it's pretty obvious that I'm right handed because my bag is on my left side so it is easier for me to access with my stronger arm plus there is an indentation in my fingers indicating pen usage; also you can tell this isn't my natural hair colour because my dark roots are showing at the top of my head."

Gus and Shawn stood flabbergasted and looked at her. "Then… then what about the siblings and the middle names … that's definitely unworldly." Gus said practically shivering with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"I'm wearing a bracelet on my wrist with three names on it – two male and one female; and next to each name there's a gem stone which symbolise the birthstones of December, May and January." The men stood as statues.

"Oh and you know my middle name and last name because you're on my Facebook page."

Both men looked at each other confused. "How'd do you know that?" they said simultaneously.

"There's a mirror behind that desk with the laptop on."

There was a moment of silence. Shawn thought to himself, he had never met anybody who was like him before. It was like looking in a mirror (not figuratively as that mirror was behind Gus's desk for some unknown reason). He examined the girl: she was average height for someone of her age , she had long (fake) blonde hair and blue eyes , she was well endowed in the chest department and unlike most girls her age she actually knew the difference between a lettuce leaf and a double cheeseburger (she wasn't fat or anything – she had an hourglass figure which suited her very well).

In a trance Shawn asked, "Do you need a job?"

Alexis looked puzzled and explained she only came to write her essay and she hadn't even found a place to stay yet. "You can stay with me" Shawn blurted out.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh … really it's fine. I have a girlfriend and everything, she's not made up , she works for the SBPD and her name's Juliet."

Gus leant over and said, "He's telling the truth." With that his phone beeped and so did Shawn's , they both looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

Alexis was confused as both men started to pull on their jackets and ferret for keys. "Where are you going?"

"To solve a murder." Shawn answered ( a bit too) enthusiastically .

"Shawn!" Gus said waving him towards the door.

Shawn looked back and forth between his lifelong friend and this new intriguing young girl and he said , "Hey , why don't you come with us?"

Gus began to shake his head and say , "No,no,no,no. Lassie will kill us."

"No he won't" Shawn said gripping Alexis' wrist and shoving her towards the door.

"Are you sure I can come and can you please explain everything to me?" Alexis asked in a worried voice.

"Of course. Come on it'll be fun. We'll take the blueberry."

Alexis looked at Shawn, "We're taking a fruit?". Shawn laughed because he didn't need to be a psychic to know that he was going to like Alexis; no matter what happened after that point.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Crime Scene

**Chapter 2 – The crime scene**

While O'Hara was questioning the young lady who found the body, Detective Lassiter was making basic notes of the body. It was curious because the young man (about 23) was dressed entirely in black with a string purse hanging from his mouth, Lassiter was trying to figure out if it symbolised anything but his train of thought was interrupted when the familiar voices of Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster became louder behind him. He turned to see them both blatantly walking under the crime scene tape but they weren't alone, they were with a young woman with long blonde and brown hair. Lassiter was thinking to himself – _Damn I already have to deal with these two clowns, now I have to deal with another one … and a girl no less. _

"Spencer?" He raised his eyebrows at the new addition to (what he called) the Looney gang.

"Morning Lassie, this here is Alexis. She's a British writing student doing an entire essay on me, plus she's our new assistant."

"Oh really?" Lassiter reached out and shook hands with Alexis. "So you're their new assistant?"

"Well, I only just got here and I have no place to stay and offered me a job and a place to stay … so I'm mulling it over to see if I'm going to agree."

"You don't have much of an accent for someone who's British."

Alexis raised her eyebrows and responded, "Look love, we don't all hang around with the Queen you know. Because for some random reason all American movies and tv shows make us sound like that . You know coz that's really annoying because never in my life have I ever said by jingo or do you want a spot of tea. You know what I mean?" There was a long pause. "I've said too much."

Shawn tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Oh it's alright , at least now I know I don't have to act all regal around you. I can just act like the average Joe , you know what I mean?"

"Uh-huh"

With all the awkwardness over Shawn examined the body , quickly he identified that the victim's shirt was sticking out a little part and the string purse hanging from the victim's mouth was dripping with blood. Suddenly Shawn began shaking and grabbing his head , he started yelling out "I know you're hurting. I can sense that your heart was not only broken but it was ripped from it's cage. I know I'll help you , I'll help you" With that Shawn began walking towards the body looking as if he was struggling to move on his own and without warning he lifted up the victim's shirt. Alexis let out a small gasp and Gus let of a little shriek of horror.

The man's chest was gouged open and exactly were his heart should be there was nothing.

"If there's nothing there then where's the heart?" Gus asked.

Shawn grabbed the string purse from around the man's neck , opened it and showed it to Gus , his face showed the reality of the situation. He keeled over and hurled out his guts. "Do you want to see Alexis?"

Covering her nose and mouth to shield herself from the smell of blood and the decomposing body she said, "No …, I'm perfectly fine thanks."

Juliet came over and told Lassiter that she had received the statement and she said that she was going to take a quick break, Alexis joined her.

Alexis and Juliet were sat on the bonnet of the blueberry watching Gus quickly lose his lunch.

"So I hear from Shawn that you're the new assistant?" Juliet pondered.

"I'm not ... yet."

"That's not what Shawn said. But he did mention that you're a writing student doing a series of essays about psychics."

"Not really. I kind of told a lie."

"Oh really!" Juliet raised her eyebrows at Alexis.

"I'm actually doing an investigation in the works of Psychics and how they help their local community."

Juliet sipped coffee from a disposable coffee cup and asked , "Why did you come to America , aren't there any PI's in England?"

"Oh yeah, there's an abundance of them. It's just when I finished college I didn't get the right grades to get into the university I wanted or any that actually did what I wanted to do."

"What did you do then?"

"One of my friends got into the university I wanted to get in and she recommended me to an English professor working there. I had a meeting with him and he read my work and said that I had potential to be a great writer but I just couldn't handle the pressure of exams. But he recommended I do this course which is usually reserved for people who can't afford university and that was to submit an investigative portfolio. The portfolio had to contain three essays from different points of view , a story , photos , notes and an overall evaluation of the work."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"Yeah but I have an entire year to do this portfolio."

"So my original question. Why America?" Juliet was really curious.

"Well this university is extremely wealthy and what it does is it provides all travel expenses and costs for this investigation and stuff like that. So I presented my suggestions for PI'S they said they didn't sound appealing or interesting. So when I said that there was a Psychic Private Investigator working with the police in Santa Barbara, they jumped at it and her I am."

"Cool!"

"Don't tell please. I think he may act weird around me if you actually tell him."

"Got it!" Juliet disposed of her coffee cup and walked over to Shawn. They gave each other a peck on the lips and went their separate ways.

Gus and Shawn walked over to Alexis; they told her they were going to the police station.

"Are you sure I can go?"

"Stop asking questions, of course you can." Shawn said.

"But just so you know, if we get in trouble for this. I was an innocent by-stander." Gus quickly added.

"An innocent by-stander of what?" Alexis asked as all three of them strapped themselves into the car and Gus finally said, "To Shawn!"


	3. Chapter 3 - The Profile

**Chapter 3 – The Profile**

SBPD

After sneaking Alexis past the curious eyes of the Chief, the gang resumed to head down to the morgue for the results of the autopsy.

In the morgue Woody was relaying the basic information from the report to Juliet and Lassiter.

"Even though this guy is missing his heart, the extraction of it wasn't the cause of death."

"Then what was it?" Alexis asked.

"He was killed by an excessive amount of drugs ... mostly herbal stuff." Woody replied.

"So what's with the cutting out of the heart then?" Gus asked.

"It could be a signature … you know like a serial killer. But , serial killers have a certain type or gender they go for , don't they?"

"How'd you know that?" Gus asked.

"I watch a lot of crime shows." She said while shrugging.

"Good point Alex." Lassiter said.

"Alexis!"

"Who cares. My point is this isn't the first murder like this."

"What do you mean?" asked Juliet.

"I did some digging earlier today and it turns out there have been three murders exactly like this one in Sacramento , Quantico and Washington."

"That's a bit of a distance for one killer. Don't you think Lassie?" Gus asked.

Juliet picked up the autopsy file, scanned its contents and asked , "So what do all the victims have in common?" she asked.

"They're all men in their late twenties with short brown hair with green or blue eyes."

At that exact second all the people in the room turned and looked at Shawn.

"What?" he pondered.

"Were you just listening?" Juliet asked.

"Oh yeah!"

At that exact second Shawn Spencer could have given Road Runner a run for his money , because Shawn was running away , squealing like a little girl faster than you could say Psych.

The Psych Office

After arriving back at the office Shawn , Gus and Alexis were sat on the sofa eating slices of pineapple.

"You know I'm supposed to ask you questions and stuff." She said with a slice of pineapple in her mouth.

"Eventually … but right now we have to solve a murder. Well four actually." Shawn said springing up from the sofa.

"Then questions?"

"Yes. Then questions."

Shawn walked to the back of the office and dragged a transparent whiteboard into the middle of the room. Then he promptly picked up four brown files with a police seal on each.

"Are those police files Shawn? "Gus questioned, very worried.

"Oh my god Gus. You think I would actually steal from the police? … of course I would."

"When did you get those?" Gus asked as he stood up from the sofa and walked over to the board.

"When I ran off. Did you actually think I was scared?" he said with an unconvincing grin. Shawn returned to the board and pinned eight photos of the victims upon it – one before theirs deaths and one afterwards.

Each man looked remarkably similar; all of them had green or blue eyes and shortcut brown hair but the main thing that caught Alexis's attention was that each victim was handsome in one way or another.

The first victim Greg Watkins (found in Sacramento) looked like he walked straight out of a teenage vampire movie. The second victim Liam Ayers (found in Quantico) looked like he'd come of the front cover of a romance novel. Ryan Johnson, the third victim had the look of your average jock – maybe the lead quarterback. And Jonathan Swade (The final victim) looked like the average sweetheart who you would look over the first time you saw him. After moments of thoughts and inner deliberations Alexis finally said, "I think it's a woman."

Shawn and Gus were talking of how the men could be linked other than their appearance. "I'm sorry what?" Gus asked.

Alexis stood up and repeated herself, "I think it's a woman."

Shawn was curious, "How so?"

Alexis walked to the board and grabbed a pen. After taking a quick glance in the files , she said while scribbling ; "Greg , victim number one was a football player –"

"It says soccer."

"It's called football … Americans" she sighed and then continued. "Liam was a body builder and personal trainer." She said this while writing in note form beneath each picture.

"Ryan was your typical American footballer and finally, Jonathan exercised regularly and had been estimated to have a long and healthy life."

Shawn (even with his heightened intelligence) couldn't understand the mind of a woman; and Gus was just plain old confused.

"They're perfect specimens. Alpha males. Big honchos … whatever you wanna' call 'em, they were it."

"They were perfect specimens for what exactly?" Gus asked.

After a moment for dramatic effect Alexis finally answered, "Mating!"

"Mating?" Gus asked all confused.

"It's obvious, they are all happy, healthy men and obviously all capable of helping in the process of conception."

"How do you know so much about this stuff?" Shawn asked.

"What stuff?"

"Minds and murderers."

"I read and watch a lot of television."

"Well obviously it pays off."

Alexis smiled and felt happy as if she had accomplished something very big.

"Do you still want the job?" Shawn asked.

"What job?"

"Working with us."

"I'll consider it but if I say yes I'm staying in a hotel for a few nights until I find a place to stay."

Both men high fived as if they knew he would say yes to the job offer five seconds after they asked her. Shawn's phone buzzed , he checked it.

"Hey we gotta' go to the station. Thee chief just asked for us two , so are you fine to stay here?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can actually go out and look for a hotel that's relatively cheap."

Shawn raised his fingers to his temple and said , "I sense that Suncrest Motel will offer you a cheap room. If they hear the name Psych mentioned they will offer a room at reduced rate. Just don't take explosives with you."

"You don't need to do that around me you know."

"Oh yeah. It's hard to keep track of who knows and who doesn't around here."

"Okay, see you later!" The two men left, leaving Alexis alone in a strange office, in a new town and in a country she didn't even want to be begin to understand.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Girl

**Chapter 4 – The Girl**

SBPD

Shawn and Gus were listening to Lassiter give a presentation on the murders. "Since our original files have been misplaced, we are using a digital version of our original findings." Gus gave Shawn a disappointed sideways glance. He just shrugged in response. Lassiter continued. "There have been four murders, hundreds of miles away from each other and no one victim connects to another."

At that moment Shawn remembered images of Greg and Ryan in their classes at school; but there was one thing in each photo which was the same.

Shawn ran over to Juliet and interrupted Lassiter, "Spencer! What the hell are you doing?"

Shawn began to ruffle and tangle Juliet's hair; he closed his eyes and said, "I'm getting a vision. It's a girl, blonde and blue eyes. She's with Greg Watkins and Ryan Johnson, I sense romance, betrayal and broken hearts." Shawn slung himself back against the wall and opened his eyes . "That girl , you should check on her ." he said , panting for air.

"What girl?"

"The one I just told you about."

"A blonde and blue eyes teenage girl in Washington and Sacramento. Spencer, that's more than thousands." Lassiter said.

"Well, I shall ask the spirits and I'll get back to you with relevant info." He said as he and Gus were walking away from Lassiter's presentation.

It didn't take Shawn and Gus that long to figure out who the girl was off online yearbooks Gina Wilcox from the high schools in Sacramento and Washington: a girl called Gina Wilcox. Armed with the girl's name and address they headed for Washington, but not before Shawn stopped at a doughnut shop to get a super deluxe box of choux pastry goods for the journey.

Washington

"I can't believe you made us drive all the way from Santa Barbara to Washington!" Gus cried as Shawn pulled the blueberry to a stop outside Gina Wilcox's house.

The two climbed out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. Gina answered the door ; her glimmering hair was wet after coming out of the shower.

"Can I help you?" she asked in her high pitched feminine voice ( this girl was definitely a cheerleader , Shawn thought).

"Yes , I think you can. My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my associate Antonio Burrito." Gus nudged him.

"What can I do for you?" asked Gina.

"You see Gina, I'm a psychic and the Santa Barbara police department has hired me to investigate the death of a man called Jonathan Swade. Is that name familiar to you?"

"No, sorry" she replied. Shawn lifted his finger to his temple.

"But I'm sensing you know a Bret … Bron … Brien …. Brian. No Ryan."

She gasped. "How did you know about Ryan?"

Shawn tapped his head. "Psychic."

"We understand you were together." Gus added.

"Sort of , it wasn't serious , not like…"

"Like with Greg?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, how did you –"Shawn tapped the side of his head again. "Oh…right. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Yes please "Gus answered.

Gus, Shawn and Gina sat at the kitchen table. "So, Gina you moved from Sacramento six months ago and you arrived her five months ago?" Gus asked

"Yes."

"What happened in that month?"

Gina held her stomach and bit her nails. "You were pregnant." Shawn blurted out.

Tears welled up in Gina's eyes. "Yes."

"It was Greg's."

"Yes. I was two months pregnant when he died. Three weeks after he died my parents made me have an abortion, because they couldn't handle their sixteen year old daughter being pregnant."

"Thank you Gina, that's all." Shawn said.

As Shawn and Gus were heading towards the blueberry, Gus asked, "Shawn! Why are leaving?"

"Because, Gus , she didn't do it."

Before they could drive off Shawn walked back up to the house. He knocked on the door and Gina answered, they talked for a while and then Shawn returned.

"What were you doing Shawn?"

"Asking where we could get pie."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"You ate five doughnuts and three éclairs on the trip here!"

"And?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Acquaintances

**Chapter 5 – Acquaintances **

Washington

Gina had given them directions to the 'Royal Diner' and while Gus and Shawn were stuffing their face with delicious pie, they discussed the case.

While having their conversation, a man with short chopped brown hair in a suit and a woman with shoulder length brown hair, sat in the booth next to theirs. They overheard part of their conversation, "Look, Bones, all the icky and gooey stuff is your thing and people are my thing." The man said.

"But Booth, it was obvious he was lying and you didn't see it because you're blinded by compassion." Said the woman (Bones)

"And you're clear sighted by your heightened rationality, it that it?" asked Booth (Shawn assumed it was the man's last name).

"Yes, that's obvious due to my intellectual an educational background, compared to yours?"

Gus tapped Shawn to get his attention. "What?"

"Come one we have to go now if we want to be back tomorrow morning."

"Fine!"

Shawn and Gus left the diner and got back in the car and started their extremely long and uncomfortable journey back to Santa Barbara.

Santa Barbara

Alexis took Shawn's advice and went to the Suncrest motel, she mentioned Psych and they let her have a standard room at a discounted price. As she walked up to her room, 407, a man walked into her and spilled boiling hot coffee down her shirt.

The man looked up and Alexis like what she saw: he was at least twenty three and he was about five foot seven. He had floppy golden blonde hair and the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. The man was not drop dead gorgeous but he had that adorable – nerdy look which Alexis found attractive.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he said in a very fast but smooth voice.

"No really it's fine. It's brown now instead of white, but it's fine."

"I'm so sorry. I'm Ethan by the way. Ethan Dresden." He said shaking her hand.

"I'm Alexis … Dee."

"I feel responsible for ruining your shirt. Are you sure it's fine because I'll pay for it if you want."

"Trust me love, I'm not that sentimentally attached to it, its fine and it was only two quid."

""Oh, but I can pay you back another way. Let me buy you a drink."

"I can't drink in the states. I'm only nineteen."

"I'll buy you lemonade."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't know you very much or at all, really."

"Hey, there's a bar right there." He said pointing to a bright red building across the street. "If you hate me that much, you can leave and come straight back her."

Alexis sighed and thought it over. She thought why not, she'd already been offered a job , why not make friends. "Okay, when?"

"Wednesday at six."

"Sure." It was Monday, so she had two day to prepare. Ethan started to walk away, "It's a date." He called out.

Alexis carried on to her hotel room with a smile on her face. She was happy because on Wednesday she was going to have her first ever date.


	6. Chapter 6 - The witness (or the suspect)

**Chapter 6 – The witness (or the suspect)**

Tuesday

The Psych Office

The next day around one o'clock after Alexis was settled in the hotel after a good night's sleep , she returned to the Psych office and let herself in using the spare key Shawn had left for her. She settled down on one of the sofas. She got bored after a while and looked through the police files that Shawn had nicked.

Alexis realised that three victims had been found above a pile of leaves with some bread on the top of it, except for the last victim where there were only leaves. That was curious.

Shawn and Gus came into the office; Shawn was giddy but Gus looked like he was going to throw up.

"I checked into that hotel you told me about."

"Good!" Shawn replied. "Why did they give me a discounted room?" she asked.

"Because someone blew up one of their room looking for Gus, we found the person who did it and made them pay for the repairs." Shawn replied.

"Someone blew up a room, looking for Gus?"

"Long story. Anyhow, we talked to Gina?"

"Who?"

"Thee blonde girl."

"Oh right. Doesn't she live in Washington?"

"Yeah! And he drove the entire way ... overnight." Gus said while sitting down, breathing deeply.

"What did you find out?"

Shawn was just about to tell her, when he stopped. He really liked this girl, she reminded him of himself when he was younger; he was thinking of what it would be like to have someone else around like him. He wanted her to stick around, so he said, "Well, I can't answer that unless I'm talking to a fellow consultant or colleague and if you took the job offer I could tell you."

Alexis sighed and though about her options : she did have as much time as she wanted on this project and she did need a place to stay but she definitely need some money.

"Fine. But I have to have snacks or I'll die and if I'm staying with you until I get my own place, I have to be able to watch all my shows."

"Do you watch True Blood?" Gus asked

"Who doesn't? My favourite character's Eric."

"You're hired!" Gus shrieked.

"Okay, now what did Gina say?" she asked.

"Not much but she didn't do it."

"Huh? How'd you know that?"

"She was pregnant with Greg's kid, why would she kill him if she was gonna have his child?"

"Fair point. But … Shawn. Can I call you Shawn?"

"Sure."

"I was looking at the crime scene photos and I noticed something." She showed Shawn and Gus the leaves and bread … and the lack of bread at the last crime scene.

"That's odd." Gus commented.

"Do you think the woman who found the body noticed anything? She probably interrupted the killer." Alexis said.

"She could have. How about you and I go talk to her and Gus stays here and out about the bread and leaves?"

"Why do I have to stay behind?" Gus asked, feeling left out.

"Do you want to go in the car again?"

"Hell no!"

"Point proven. Come on Alexis. You know it's too much effort to actually say that. Can I call you Lexxie?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, come on Lexxie, let's question us a witness."

The house of Leanne Hale

As Alexis and Shawn pulled up to the house of the woman who found the body, Leanne Hale , O'Hara and Lassiter were walking up to her front door.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Lassiter questioned.

"I sensed something was missing from the crime scene."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, Lassie I did. And since all four of us are her we may as well talk to her together."

"Fine! But you stay quiet," he said pointing to Alexis.

The four of them walked p to the door and Lassiter knocked. A woman, maybe forty five years old with short black hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she had a strong southern accent.

"Yes ma'am, I'm detective Lassiter and I think you remember Detective O'Hara … you met yesterday."

"Oh, yes. Is this about that poor boy I found?"

"Yes I'm afraid it is." Lassiter replied.

"Oh and my name is Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SBPD and this is my sidekick Bethany Wiseplum." Alexis slapped Shawn on the arm. Leanne laughed and hen stared intently at Shawn. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please." Shawn replied practically jumping through the door, the other three followed.

The inside of Leanne's house was nice, it had oak floors and a large coffee table in front of an old worn out sofa. There were three bookshelves against a back wall strewn with books on ancient Egypt , Buddhism and various crime novels and biographies. And there were photos of Leanne when she was maybe twenty years old; she was with a brown haired man in each of them … the man looked strangely familiar to Alexis.

Shawn glanced into the kitchen and noticed three cardboard boxes labelled kitchen. He raised his fingers to his temple and said, "I sense you won't be her long."

"Yes in two days actually. Tomorrow is my wedding and we're leaving the day after –"

"That's quick" Alexis said.

"Yes we're practically just met but this time I know he's the right one and I don't want to let him go … so we're getting hitched this time so I don't lose him." she took a breath and continued "- but we want to finish a road trip I started last year"

"Nice, where've you been?" Shawn asked.

"Well I started in Tennessee, then Dallas, Sacramento, New York, Quantico, LA, Washington, various small towns then here."

Lassiter was annoyed by Shawn's interruption, so he asked the next question.

" , when you found the body was anyone else there. Did you see anyone running away or just hanging around the body?"

"No, the police got there so fast that I didn't notice anyone else."

"Are you sure you didn't notice anyone else?"

"Oh wait , there was one person. He was white , he was bald had a tattoo on his head . IO didn't think much of it of it but he was walking by when I saw the body. Actually I think it's that man who's on trial … Andrew Gregory , I think."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you for your time . That'll be all."

The four left the house but Shawn had a mouthful of something in his mouth. Alexis looked at him disgusted.

"Shawn what are you eating and where did you get it?"

"Dunno and I got it off Leanne's kitchen table!"

"What?"

"I got you some." He handed her a plastic bag , she put it in her pocket.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Chapter 7 – Where's Shawn?

**Chapter 7 – Where's Shawn?**

Since Shawn and Juliet were out on a date on Tuesday night , Alexis went back to the Suncrest motel. From five to nine o'clock she watched various American sitcoms about housewives and doctors. But when it reached nine o'clock she watched True Blood after that had finished her mother called her to ask how she was and what she was doing. Her mother wasn't surprised to hear that she was watching television but she was happy that Alexis had managed to find a job so quick. By the time they finished talking it was midnight, at which point Alexis fell into a deep sleep. Not even thinking of what would happen the next day.

Wednesday

It was twelve o'clock when Alexis woke up, she quickly ate breakfast and headed for the Psych office. By the time she got to the office it was one o'clock and Gus was sat at his computer eating the remains of a sandwich.

"Hi Gus, where's Shawn?" she asked and she took off her coat and put down her bag.

"Dunno, but he stayed at Juliet's last night."

"How'd you know that?"

"Coz last night he sent me a text saying, _Romeo's getting more than a kiss tonight_. And then I fell asleep and he didn't call."

"Enough said. Did you find out about the bread and leaves?"

"Yeah! It's to do with Egypt. I've been up all night and the internet says that Egyptians believed if they left offerings of food for their dead pharaoh , the dead would take it as a peace offering."

"So it could be that?"

"Yeah but there wasn't any bread at the last crime scene." Then suddenly Alexis remembered Shawn the day before , she still had the plastic bag in her pocket.

"What's that?" Gus asked.

"I think it's bread." Alexis replied as she was unwrapping it. She was correct.

"Hey isn't that like the stuff they found at the crime scenes."

"Yeah!"

"Where'd you get it."

_I got it off Leanne's kitchen table… _That's what Shawn had said.

"Oh my god… I can't believe I didn't notice this before."

… _a roadtrip … Sacramento …. Quantico … Washington_

"Damn!" she cried.

"It's Leanne!"

"Who?"

"The woman who found the body. She was placing the bread and leaves as she was calling the police. But she didn't expect a squad car to be so close, so she didn't get to finish her offering."

"We gotta tell Lassie."

Gus reached for his phone and called Lassie.

"Lassie, we know who the killer is."

"Have you seen Spencer?"

"No, why?"

"He went out with O'Hara last night, he left and no one has heard from his since." In the distance a voice shouted over Lassiter. He quickly hung up before Gus could tell him anything.

"Shawn's missing!"

"What?"

"He left Juliet last night and no one has seen him since." At that moment Alexis noticed something she missed on the way in. Shawn's green phone was on the sofa and it was covered in blood. She walked over and picked it up. "Gus are you sure Shawn didn't come here last night?"

Gus tried to remember, "Ummm… he texted me, then I called him a few hours later to tell him I needed to talk about the case and then I can't remember anything."

"I think Leanne has Shawn."

"Why?"

"Because when I was in her house there were photos of her with a man with short brown hair and hazel eyes."

"You think she's killing people who look like him."

"Yeah, as kind of a substitute for anger or betrayal."

"Right … let's go."

Alexis pulled on her coat, and as she grabbed for her bag she asked , "Where's the keys to the car?"

Gus didn't answer, all she heard was a thud. She turned to see him lying on the floor , he was unconscious. "Great!"

Alexis moved Gus to the sofa and she searched for the keys to the car , she'd wasted more than an hour looking for them. She gave up. "I'm gonna have to take the bus!"

It was two thirty five by the time she got to the bus stop. The bus times were posted on a poster near the bus stop , the next bus was at three fifteen. Alexis sat in the bus stop feeling extremely stupid because she had to wait forty minutes to go and save her friend.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Ritual

**Chapter 8 – The Ritual (which Shawn DID NOT volunteer for)**

Shawn woke up on a very uncomfortable sofa, his hands were bound with rope but what puzzled him more was that he was wearing a crisp, new three piece black suit.

_OH MY GOD … someone's seen me naked! _That was Shawn's first thought.

He quickly realised that he couldn't feel anything below his neck but he also noticed that he was in Leanne Hale's living room. Shawn tried to remember what happened the night before; he and Juliet were sleeping, Gus rang him, he went to the office, Gus was unconscious and then everything went blank.

He looked around the room, the coffee table in front of him was strewn with photos and books , books which mentioned reincarnation.

"You're awake." Leanne said as she walked in the room. She was wearing a silk and satin, fifty's style wedding dress with beautiful white lace shoes.

"Leanne?"

She knelt down to the coffee table and picked up a dagger, she covered it in herbs and spices.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm being reunited with my one true love."

"And who would that be?"

"You."

"Sorry to disappoint but I have a girlfriend."

"She doesn't matter."

"Like hell she doesn't" Shawn was beginning to get more worried , what had this woman done to Gus and why did she say Juliet didn't matter?

"You must be confused!"

"You think?"

"When I was twenty I fell in love with the most amazing man … Robert. It was a whirlwind romance and he said he was going to marry me, but one day he was in the woods and he was stabbed. He was found three weeks later with a missing heart." A tear ran down her cheek. " I was distraught. I tried the church and various religions but none helped me more than the ancient Egyptian beliefs."

Shawn was getting more worried by the second.

"I thought of how I was going to see Richard again and that was when I found an old book which talks of a ritual where herbs and spices are mixed together with a beating heart and fire. And this releases a soul of your choosing to enter the closest body."

"So, I'm assuming the others didn't work?" Shawn asked.

"No. The first was too emotional, he cried over a girlfriend and a child or something like that. The second was too much, it just didn't work. The third was way too dumb and the last one he was just too whiny and he cried a lot. But you are perfect, you have the right eyes, look and you're the perfect blend of trickery and genius."

Leanne walked over to Shawn and slowly lifted the dagger above his chest. Shawn began to scream as she lifted up the dagger. "Now Robert, we can finally be together, final have the-"she was cut off by the door opening and Alexis walking in with a large gardening spade.

"HEY! You made me late for my date bitch!" with that Alexis swung with all her might , she Leanne in the head and knocked her out cold.

"ALRIGHT NOBODY MOVE!" Lassiter yelled as he and Juliet burst through the door , guns blazing.

"Took you long enough!" Shawn said to the other bodies in the room.

"I took the bus … what's your excuse?" Alexis said dropping the spade.

"Well , we looked for Andrew Gregory and it turned out he was in a prison cell that day after the previous night's drinking binge. We figured out Leanne was lying , so we hauled ass over here."

"Can someone help me please?" Juliet ran to Shawn and as she was untying his hands , Shawn asked "Is Gus okay?"

"Yeah , he's unconscious but I think that maybe a side effect of what Leanne gave you both."

"Good. And Alexis…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Anytime … boss." They smiled at each other.

As Shawn and Juliet got into the ambulance , Lassiter kindly dropped Alexis back at her hotel. She quickly changed and headed over to the bar across the road. It was at least ten minutes past six (Leanne's house was quite a distance away) and as Alexis walked inside the bar , which was packed solid with people , she noticed Ethan sat at a high table drinking what looked like a beer and next to him was a chilled glass of lemonade.

She walked up to him and sat down.

"Where've you been?" he asked.

"Sorry , I got caught up at work."

"Why what do you do?"

"I'm a private detective … I work for an agency called Psych!"


End file.
